


it’s all so incredibly loud

by 0ntario



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, dreamland - Freeform, glass animals - Freeform, god this is gonna be so sad help me, i still don’t know how to use tags, its all so incredibly loud, mcyt - Freeform, the disc war/saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ntario/pseuds/0ntario
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo. Two best friends who have been through the best and worst of it all - but when Sapnap knocks on Tommy’s door unexpectedly in the middle of the night, Tommy learns that he has to continue fighting these battles on his own.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	it’s all so incredibly loud

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s me, Ontario (previously oli/evan), and I’d like to clarify that all relationships in this short fic are strictly platonic, especially since tommy and tubbo are both minors and i’m pretty sure they’ve said they’re uncomfortable with shipping, so please don’t take this as a romance fic. :)
> 
> holy shit 400 reads! thank you so much! <3
> 
> i’m fine with you sharing this to the cc’s mentioned UNLESS i state otherwise.  
> don’t steal or claim as your own.

it was a quiet night, but not a quiet night as he’d previously known them to be. he knew Tubbo was off running errands but he never stayed out this late - tommy knew how much he hated being out at night with all the monsters surrounding him. this only made Tommy concerned at where Tubbo was.

it was a quiet night, a quiet night that was so quiet it felt as if the moon was soaking up any noise that disturbed the unsteady, uneasy air.

Tommy paced around the dirt shack he had lived in since he first joined the server, before L’manberg was even a mere thought in anyone’s minds. a simple idea waiting to be planted in the minds of Wilbur Soot, Tommy and Tubbo, an idea that seemed so far-fetched. too far fetched.

oh, how far they’ve come. every citizen of L’manberg had been through it all by this point, and yet tommy still wasn’t willing to give up. he needed the one item he had been fighting for this whole time. he just wasn’t ready to get it today.

tommy looked at the clock on the wall. it was midnight and Tubbo still wasn’t back. with tommy and tubbo both on their last life out of three, tommy was nervous, more nervous than ever. he couldn’t lose tubbo. he was the one thing, the one person he cared about more than his discs.

a knock on tommy’s oak wood doors was all it took to halt his train of thought in its tracks. he peeked through the window.

_sapnap? what’s he doing here at this time of night? he asked himself, mentally, before opening the door._

“tommy, i... I’m so sorry.” Sapnap attempted to keep his cool, yet he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking.

tommy stood there, a puzzled look on his face. “for what, mate?”

_please don’t say his name._

“it’s tubbo, he- he went to retrieve your discs, he wanted to surprise you but-“

Tommy’s breath hitched at every syllable of his best friend’s name. he felt his heart shatter at the words he disallowed Sapnap to say before getting his own word in. “Sapnap... Whatever you’re about to say...”

his words didn’t correlate with his subconscious. deep down, he knew what Sapnap’s next words would be. he just didn’t want to believe it.

“He’s gone, Tommy. Dream... He- I got there, it was too late, I just heard Tubbo begging for his life and then-“

tommy clutched the compass that was resting in his pocket, wiping his tears before they had the chance to roll down his cheeks. “Sapnap... please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke.” his legs shook. he supported himself with the doorframe.

“i’m so sorry, Tommy, there was nothing I could do.”

“no, no no no no...”

tommy could feel time slow down, as if to torture him. his heart was beating out of his chest. he could physically feel the tears form in his eyes, his face scrunch up into a contorted mess of disbelief, sorrow and pure fury, himself breaking apart one by one. seconds turned into hours. angry thoughts overtook his mind, followed by a tsunami of guilt, and waves of anxiety. he buried his head in his hands. his thoughts ran marathons at a million miles an hour, but with time now running in slow-motion he could stop and take in these thoughts for a second, whether he wanted to or not.

_i shouldn’t have let you go, tubbo. i should’ve made you stay, tubbo, i’m so sorry._

his mind flooded with the thoughts he never thought he’d have to think. he’d known death was inevitable, but for it to come so suddenly...

tubbo, please, wake me up from this nightmare.

he felt fragile, so fragile that the slightest whisper would deafen him. his eyes were blue lakes, serene yet holding back such a burning rage that he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back. Sapnap didn’t even have to make a sound; the way Tommy interpreted his look to be a sorrowful one was enough to dump a gallon of fuel on the fire. Sapnap had never seen Tommy so vulnerable. No one had ever seen Tommy this vulnerable, ever. Sapnap knew what he had just said didn’t just break Tommy’s heart - he broke Tommy.

“Tommy, he didn’t die in vain, just think about that. He died-“

”FOR ME!” Tommy yelled. Sapnap winced at the sudden increase in volume. “He died for me, and that doesn’t make me feel any better about it!” his voice got quieter, and the shakiness became more noticeable. “it makes me feel worse, Sapnap. I feel selfish.”

“He didn’t know he was going to die. He was pretty confident when he left.”

”You knew where he was going?”

”yes, but-“

“and you didn’t think to tell me?” Tommy sighed, burying his head in his hands, holding back every ounce of regressed rage he wanted to badly to get rid of.

”Just listen to me, Tommy. Tubbo wanted me to give you these if things went south.”

Sapnap dropped Tubbo’s compass and a book for Tommy to pick up. He did just that.

Tommy stared at the compass he was holding in his palm. one thought crossed his mind; _Where is it going to point now that you’re gone?_

Tommy then looked at the book he was holding in his other hand. he took a breath and opened it with caution, preparing himself for whatever might be written inside it.

The book read;

‘Tommy, if you’re reading this, I’m assuming things have gone south and Sapnap has already broken the news to you. This morning, I went to go get your discs back from Dream, as I’m sure he’s told you. If you’re reading this, that means that Dream, in his tyrannical ways, has killed me, but please don’t think that i didn’t fight hard, alright? I want the best for you, and that’s why I did this. Don’t blame yourself or anything, this was my decision.

’Please take good care of my bees when i’m gone, okay? you know how much i love them :)

‘ - your tubbo’

that was enough to send Tommy into a breakdown. Sapnap put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. When Wilbur died, you remember what happened to him? he resurrected as a ghost. Ghostbur. That’s gonna happen to Tubbo.”

”I don’t want a ghost Tubbo. You know what the huge difference is between Wilbur and Ghostbur? Their personalities. I don’t want a ghost Tubbo, I want the real Tubbo, but I-“

he paused in preparation for the words he was about to say.

“I’ve lost him.”

it was a quiet night, but nothing like he had previously known them to be.


End file.
